Why Won't You Open!
by Catherine Lewie Rain
Summary: Ok here ya go this is like a story that something won't open and people try to help my friend is in this. Ratied PG-13 just in case


Why Won't You Open!  
  
Catherine: This story is almost I say almost true but the raccoon were not kicking the garbage!  
  
Celestrial Dragon: I haven't posted Chelea's story yet, but I'm working on it. ^_^ Anyway, I went with Catherine camping and we thought of this story. (Even though the raccoons scared the crap out of us the first time we heard them) Oh yeah, my nickname is Chelea so I'll go by that from now on. 'Kay?  
  
Catherine: (Tired) My mom and dad pack too much stuff they act like we are going for a week.  
  
Chelea: (sighs)  
  
Catherine: we should introduce our spirit people. Here's Marik, Bakura, Youko Kurama, Inuyasha, And George!  
  
All: (waves)  
  
Chelea: And Yami, Kouichi, Koji, Takuya, and Sirius.  
  
CSP (Chelea's spirit ppl): (waves)  
  
Catherine: now let the story begin. (Raccoons run around room finding a seat to read the story)  
  
\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*  
  
Catherine, Chelea, Kouichi, Koji, Sirius, Yami, Takuya, Marik, George, Youko Kurama, Bakura, and Inuyasha, were in a really small tent!  
  
Chelea: Why does Tea get the big tent!  
  
Catherine: Sadly to say she paid for it. (Sighs)  
  
Marik: need more air. (Opens window)  
  
Chelea: (makes tent bigger by using her magic)  
  
Catherine: (Makes a fireplace) Now we are set. (Starts to roll around and lands on Kouichi, Koji, and Sirius.) Sorry bro's and person. (Continues to roll around)  
  
Chelea: I say we had the raw end of the deal. Joey and Mandy Jo (Celestrial Dragon owns until friend gets registered) get their own tent. (Grumbles) Who knows what they're doing. O_O  
  
Catherine: I can help. (T.V. appears and show the two people on the screen.)  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Bakura: (Throws T.V. out of the tent and into the fire)  
  
Chelea: (yells) MANDY JO! JOEY! WE TOLD YOU NO HANKY PANKY!  
  
Koji: (is sorta sad) I thought she liked ME!  
  
Chelea: (Hugs Koji) I love you!  
  
Catherine: Don't let that get you down come be happy (tickles Koji)  
  
Koji: (laughing) STOP STOP STOP!!  
  
Catherine: (Stops) Now be happy and if not the goddess of happiness will leave you! That means I will!  
  
Kouichi: (snickers)  
  
Catherine: why did you snicker I AM the goddess of happiness!  
  
Kouichi: I was snickering at Koji.  
  
Catherine: why?! -_-  
  
Kouichi: Cause we're bros and we laugh at each other when the other is being embarrassed.  
  
Catherine: why not me huh! I'm your sis. (Sticks out tongue) Is unloved by all!  
  
Chelea: THOU ART MUST SELF CONFIDENCE!  
  
Kouichi: At the moment you're not being embarrassed.  
  
Catherine: Have I ever been embarrassed? (Thinks)  
  
Chelea: Yeah. Yesterday when you were correcting Heather about Ken's last name.  
  
Catherine: Don't remind me. (Face turns bright, bright red remembering what she said.)  
  
Flashback****  
  
Chelea: (yelling) SOCKET BOY! (Being chased around the restroom by Catherine) ITCHY GOERGIE!  
  
Catherine: (Is chasing Chelea) Leave Vash and Ken Itchyjogie alone!  
  
Heather: (starts chasing Chelea too) Yeah Leave Vash alone!  
  
All: (stops)  
  
Catherine: Now say his last name right Itchy georgie! (Is red and corrects herself)  
  
End of flash back****  
  
Catherine: (is redder than ever)  
  
Chelea: (laughs evilly) I can convert anyone. Didn't you call Vash Socket Boy once?  
  
Catherine: No not as I know of.  
  
Yami: That was funny.  
  
C/C: HEY! YOU WASN'T 'POSSED TO BE IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!  
  
CSP: (blush)  
  
Catherine: you two too! Koji, Kouichi I will kill you if you peeked into the stalls!  
  
Chelea: (gasps) (hits them all in the head) People were taking showers!  
  
CSP: (rubs head)  
  
Yami: They were in there too! (points to Catherine's spirit ppl)  
  
Catherine: (mouth wide open)  
  
Chelea: (glaring)  
  
Catherine: (Face is bright, bright red)  
  
Just then there was a CLANG outside.  
  
Chelea: MEEP! (grabs on to Sirius)  
  
Catherine: (Hears a sound of a small voice saying Why won't you open!)  
  
Yami: Chelea, it was just a raccoon.  
  
Chelea: ( is still hanging on to Sirius for dear life)  
  
Catherine: Then Baka Pharaoh why would it say why won't it open. (Covers mouth) That was Cathie!  
  
Chelea: he he he. I'm lucky. I just have a demented High Priestess living in my mind, who loves you Yami.  
  
Yami: I know. (grumbles)  
  
Everyone but Yami: GRUMBLEMON!  
  
Catherine: I'm going outside! (Pulls Koji and Kouichi with her)  
  
Chelea: If they go, I go. ( follows Catherine, Koji, and Kouichi.)  
  
They walked behind their tent and to the garbage and saw a raccoon kicking the garbage saying, Why won't you open!  
  
Chelea: (whispering) You know, we can name it Marik then shoot it and put it out of it's misery.  
  
Catherine: I don't think so call it Tea then shoot it and throw it into the fire and watch it burn! Mawhaha!  
  
Chelea: Catherine, how many times have I told you to pay respects to the dead?!  
  
Catherine: Dunno But we haven't killed Tea yet (Smiles evilly)  
  
K/K: ( shakes head at them)  
  
Joey comes out and looks at the raccoon kicking the garbage can.  
  
Chelea: ( looks at him suspiciously) Joey, why is your hair more messed up than it usually is?  
  
Joey: I toss and turn when I sleep (Looks away)  
  
All: Yeah. Right.  
  
Mandy Jo walks out and looks at them.  
  
Mandy Jo: What's up?  
  
Catherine: your messy hair.  
  
Mandy Jo: (turns pale) I uhh. forgot to brush my hair today.  
  
Chelea: Lame excuse.  
  
Raccoon: Can you open this Garbage Can for me?  
  
Tea walks out.  
  
Tea: What are my friends doing out so late without me. Don't you know it's not friendly to leave people out of things? (goes into speech)  
  
All: AHHH!  
  
C/C: (both send Tea to the Shadow Realm)  
  
Raccoon: WILL YOU OPEN THE GARBAGE CAN NOW!  
  
Chelea: Bite me. You do and I'll send you to where she went.  
  
Raccoon: O_O  
  
Chelea: I thought so.  
  
Joey: I'll open it (Tries to open it and says) Why won't you open! (Hits head off Garbage Can)  
  
Mandy Jo: Joey!  
  
Joey: Look little birdies.  
  
All but Mandy Jo and Joey: ( laughing)  
  
Mandy Jo: Stop it! It's not funny!  
  
All but Mandy Jo and Joey: Yes it is!  
  
Raccoon: anyone else want to try?  
  
Koji: I will. (tries to open it. It won't open) (kicks garbage can) STUPID THING!  
  
Catherine: I'll try. (Uses magic and blows it up but doesn't open) Sorry!  
  
Chelea: ( levitates it and makes it crash into a tree) (doesn't open) GRR!  
  
Kouichi: I guess I'll try (Changes into his beast spirit and tries to open it doesn't open) Sorry.  
  
Chelea: ( yells) PEOPLE! GET OUT HERE NOW!  
  
All but Chelea: (hides)  
  
Chelea; All people in the tent out here now!  
  
All: huh? What do you want.  
  
Chelea: I SAID NOW! OR FACE THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Marik: (walks out and opens the Garbage Can) There now let me go back to sleep.  
  
Chelea: (sends Marik to the Shadow Realm for being a smart @$$)  
  
Catherine: (Brings him Back) I'm going to go to sleep now good night!  
  
Everyone: Good night!  
  
Chelea: and remember people, no funny stuff!  
  
Mandy Jo and Joey: (blush)  
  
Catherine: Ok don't worry we are sharing the same tent I don't think I'm that stupid.  
  
Chelea: They're not in our tent. (points to Mandy Jo and Joey)  
  
Catherine: beware I can pop in anytime.  
  
M/J: O_O  
  
Marik and Catherine: (Walks into tent and goes to sleep)  
  
Chelea: (walks in) (cuddles with Sirius and goes to sleep)  
  
Koji: I think the Chapter is over.  
  
Kouichi: Yeah I'm pretty sure it is.  
  
\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*  
  
Catherine: I think that's it.  
  
Chelea: We had too much sugar.  
  
Catherine: YEP!  
  
Sirius: R&R 


End file.
